Digital watermarking is a technical field that uses sophisticated techniques to embed data in media (e.g., audio, video, and/or image data) in a manner that is substantially imperceptible to humans but that can be detected and/or extracted at a later point in time such as when the media is subsequently accessed or presented. One common purpose for watermarking is to enable the automatic detection of media as it is broadcast, aired, streamed, or otherwise provided to audience members accessing the media. In particular, watermarks including media identifying information to enable a media monitoring entity to track what media is provided by a media provider may be embedded in the media. Watermarks may be used to identify the content produced by the media provider and/or to identify advertisements presented along with the media provider generated content.
In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.